


if you're out there, god, it's me, gwen

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diary from a Guinevere Postace and her daily life as a little shithead criminal.





	if you're out there, god, it's me, gwen

How come the void is never filled by makeup?

|| Gwen Log: July...something ||

Okay y'all. Time to spill the damn tea: maybe making my sister buy me makeup was not a good idea. Seriously. I'm so damn tired of this shit y'all. I'm excited for it, so damn pumped and I get it and boom: BOOOORRING. That and disappointed. I swear to God y'all, this shit? Make me wanna die. I hate being bum ass broke and y'all know I ain't getting a job right now, couldn't even if I wanted to. Anyway, moral of the story: Rue, girl? Get it together. Y'all ain't got it.

Anyway, expect longer updates when it ain't a hundred damn degrees. Maybe then I can go out and see my girls, I know damn well Deandra can't wait to see me. We should do a blog together sometime.

Anyway, end transmission, or some nerd shit. I should steal some Star Trek shit sometime.

|| Gwenny OUT ||


End file.
